TRUST
by Assena
Summary: *CH 7 UP* A Yakari fic. Kari gets up ones morning to discover TK, the man in her life is missing. One thing leads to another and... Please R&R! LOOK!! I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!
1. Discovery

AN: A Karato fic for ya's all to enjoy. BTW, I don't own Digimon, and I'm a student so don't even bother eh. 

**TRUST **

CHAPTER 1 

Kari yawned and cracked open an eyelid. The morning sunlight struggled in through a chink in the curtains and fell across the duvet around her waist. Not really taking in her surroundings, Kari rolled over to face the man she knew would be there, had always been there and... wasn't there! She sat up with a start and leapt out of bed. Her bare feet raced across the floor and out into the kitchen. 

"TK?" she called. There was no one there. She thought back. Had he been there when she trudged in late last night? She didn't remember. Turning around, she sat down on the sofa and flicked on the TV, thinking hard. If he hadn't been home last night, maybe he'd stayed at his blonde brother Yamato's last night. TK sometimes did stay there if he was caught out late. She made up her mind to pop over and check. Turning the TV off again, she went and got in the shower. Letting the water course over her young body, she contemplated the last year. Since she'd made the huge decision to move in with TK, things had been a LOT different from normal. Well, she was 19, quite capable of making her own decisions now. She was sure she was happy with TK, but sometimes she had a nagging feeling in the corner of her heart that he wasn't quite fulfilling enough for her. He didn't meet her emotional needs... 

_~*He is everything you want _

He is everything you need 

He is everything inside of you that you think you should be 

He says all the right things at exactly the right time 

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why*~ 

She'd moved in with him because she thought that would make her love him. Sure, she HAD been _in love_ with him, swept away by his humour and his charm, but that wasn't... the same. That wasn't LOVE. She had no cause to complain though. He was sweet and loving but... he wasn't enough. She didn't love him, really. It wasn't that he wasn't great in bed or anything, well, she'd given herself to him that night and hadn't looked back but maybe, maybe, she should. She had a feeling that someone had been hurt when she'd announced the move-in, maybe Davis. She wasn't really sure. Everything was so mixed up. 

Getting out of the shower, she dried, dressed and, grabbing her jumper from the sofa, headed out the door to Yamato's house. It wasn't far so she walked the distance, climbing the stairs up to his apartment rather than taking the lift. 

The door was slightly ajar when she got there. She could hear the sounds of the budding musician drifting from the apartment. 

_~*I don't wanna waste your time _

Make you hang around thinkin' you done wrong 

You should only wait for me for so long*~ 

"Matt?" Kari softly pushed the door open and looked around the small apartment. The place was a mess. There were dirty dishes stacked up on the bench, clothes lying all over the lounge, some washed and some - not - and one half dressed young man sitting upside-down on the sofa composing songs for his own personal amusement. Kari walked over and looked down upon him, a quizzical expression coming over her pretty face. Matt had his eyes closed, the better to hear the beauty of the music. 

"Yoo-hoo music boy," she called. Matt's eyes flicked open. His eyes were serene and very blue, with faint amusement lurking in the depths, just waiting to escape. A quite smile was lingering on his face. 

"How may I assist you, O dulcet toned one?" His voice rippled with the music that bubbled from deep within. Kari thrilled at the sound of it and she unconsciously smiled. 

"I was wondering if you'd seen my wonderful boyfriend around." 

"Oh." Mat sat up, displacing Kari. He put his guitar on the sofa and rummaged around on the floor, searching for a shirt. Kari watched him. He was only dressed in a pair of faded jeans and his hair was cutely ruffled. The muscles on his back were finely toned, although not too much as to appear bulky. He was slighter of stature than his younger brother, but just a fraction taller. At 22 years of age he was incredibly gorgeous but so distant - he spent all his time wrapped in his music, and his occasional stints with bands that came together then crumbled didn't quite pull him through. His father was constantly bailing him out and paying his bills for him. Everyone was constantly at him to get a job, but his favourite motto being "Don't just rush into it" kinda stopped him every now and again. 

_What he needs is a woman_, thought Kari as Matt pulled a crumpled shirt out of the mess and threw it across his back. He turned his face back to Kari and looked concerned. _And whoever gets him is one lucky lady. _

"No." Kari started. 

"No what?" she queried. Matt sighed exasperatedly. 

"As much as I_ adore_ you, you really need to keep your mind on things, Kari. No I haven't seen my brilliant brother. Not since last week," he replied, smiling fondly. 

"You haven't? But he never came home last night," she started. 

"Don't worry, he'll turn up. He has a habit of doing that." Kari thought Matt said the last sentence almost bitterly, but she didn't have time to think about it. She headed for the door. 

"Well see ya then," she said. On the way out Kari dropped her jumper, which she'd grabbed on her way out and hadn't bothered to put on. As she picked it up, something black and lacy fell out on the floor. Frowning, she picked it up. Suddenly she gasped and threw it down as if it was poison. Matt stepped forward. 

"What-" 

"They aren't mine!" Kari's pitch was on the verge of hysterical. 

"What-" Matt looked confused. 

"These!! THESE!!" Kari picked them up and shoved them under Matt's nose. "THEY AREN'T MINE!!" she screamed. Matt squinted his eyes and looked at them. 

"Oh," was all he could say. Kari dropped the lacy panties and jumped on them, venting her anger. 

"Please Kari don't, maybe it's not-" 

"OF Course IT IS!!!!!!!" she shrieked, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. She started sobbing wildly, out of control, and buried her face in her hands. Matt suddenly found his responsible self and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the distraught girl. She turned to him, sobbing wetly into his chest, clutching at him, never wanting to leave his arms into the real world again. 

"He-he-he- was _everything_ t-t-t-oooo meeeee," she wailed. Matt stroked her shoulder-length hair and shushed her. 

"Come on Kari, surely not everything? _Everything_ Kari?" He forced her to look up at him. Her face was red and her eyes were wounded, like a dog that's been beaten. She sniffed. Matt smiled tenderly and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Was he really absolutely everything? The whole universe?" 

"Well... no, I guess not," she sniffed in reply. 

"There, see? There are others in this world, and the other, that love you dearly Kari." _Yeah, namely me._

"Ye-ye-ye-yes, I know," she sighed. "He's just hurt me so much..." 

"Oh there now." Matt wrapped his arms tightly around her. "The hurt will go away. Give it time." _And someone to love you. _I _will Kari. I will. _

"Thank you, Matt" she whispered. "You're so..." She looked up at him. His eyes were radiating sympathy for her. As she gazed at him, Matt face started to come nearer into the kiss he so desired... 

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. Ring-ring._ The phone rang, distracting them. Matt groaned inside. He had been THIS CLOSE to the kiss he had wanted from Kari ever since... ever since she had become one of the new digi-destined. Ever since she'd come into her own, being so special to the team and most importantly - to him. He loved her, and for five agonising years he'd suffered it in silence. He'd even dated Sora, back then, to try to turn himself away from what was obviously his brother's territory. But it hadn't worked. And it hurt all the more to see her cry over his good-for-nothing brother. TK'd ruined it for himself and there was no undoing that. He'd lost Kari's trust. And nothing can win that back. 

Matt picked up the phone half angrily, speaking gruffly into the reciever. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Matt!" TK's voice chirped down the wires cheerfully. Matt's face contorted with fury. He turned his back to Kari, who was still crying quietly. 

"What do you want?" Matt ground out between clenched teeth, trying to keep the venom from his voice. On the other end, TK didn't notice. 

"I was just wondering if you've seen Kari around today." 

"No, Takeru, I haven't seen Kari. Why do you ask?" 

"Oh, she wasn't here when I got in." 

"When did you get in?" 

"Oh, um, very late." 

"Right." The sarchasm was heavy in his voice. Matt was straining to keep his voice down. 

"Well if you see her, tell her to come home, 'k?" 

"Fine." 

"By-" Matt slammed down the reciever. He stood there for a few moments, collecting his thoughts together. Slowly he turned. 

"That was TK," he said in a quiet voice. Kari nodded, her cheeks glistening with tears. "He said to come home." Kari nodded again. Their eyes met, but the intimacy of that moment had gone. 

"Well then, I better get back," whispered Kari. 

"You don't have to Kari, You could stay here and..." Matt suggested, but Kari cut him off. 

"No, I have to go back, I have to face him. Whatever happens." Matt reluctantly nodded his acceptance. Kari smiled at him weakly and headed out the door, calling, "Good day," as she left. 


	2. Blame

**CHAPTER 2**

TK looked up at Kari as she walked in, smiling brightly. 

"Kari! Sweetheart! Where were you?" he cried, jumping up and kissing her lips. She just stood, letting him kiss her and not responding in any way. He pulled away, looking puzzled. 

"What's wrong?" Kari didn't say anything. She just ignored him and walked past him like he wasn't there, heading into the kitchen. TK followed, a frown on his face. 

"Kari? What's up? Talk to me!" She turned to him, her eyes wounded but her face set. She lifted her hands and dropped the black lacy bundle at his feet. His face blanched, but he quickly covered it up. She looked him in the eye, silently demanding an explanation. 

"I have never seen those before, Kari." 

"Oh no?" Kari's voice stayed low, but she looked sad and angry. TK smiled. 

"Really! Where'd you get 'em?" 

"The couch." 

"Oh. Well, dunno how they got there." 

"Liar." TK lead Kari to the sofa and sat her down. She wouldn't look at him, just stared stonily at the floor. 

"Really Kari, listen, there's been some misunderstanding. Some of my mates were over the other night, one of the guys must have dropped it or something. Come on Kari, give me a chance!" 

"Why?" 

"Because I love you," he replied, nuzzling her neck. She pulled away, then got up and walked across the room. 

"Give me some time TK." 

~*~ 

Kari sat in her car, parked at a park some distance from home, watching the rain run down the windows. The weather matched her mood, drizzly and wet. Should she trust what TK had said? Did she want to? Her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered. 

"Yes?" 

_"Hi Kari, when are you coming home? Tai's invited us all to his place for dinner, cos today's our anniverary of the first time we went to the Digital World. You coming?"_

"Yeah." 

_"Okay, see ya soon." _Kari clicked off the phone and started the car. This should be a good diversion from her thoughts on TK. 

~*~ 

"KARI! DARLING!" Mimi swept her up in a bone-crushing hug. Kari hugged her back. 

"Hey Mimi, long time no see right?" she replied, smiling cheerfully. Joe stood smiling near his new wife, gently cradling their baby. Yolei rushed over to say hi and gush over the baby. Mimi giggled. 

"His name's Jordan, sweet huh?" 

"Yeah," gushed Yolei. Kari grinned, examining the sweet little face. mimi looked at her. 

"You wanna hold him?" Kari nodded, and gently took the baby as he was passed to her, holding him softly. 

"He's so tiny," she breathed. 

Across the room, Matt stood with a glass of wine in his hand, half listening to Tai rabbiting on to Davis. He looked up at the girls, smiling at Kari. She looked so perfect like that,her face glowing and motherly. A bolt of fierce paternalness swept through him. He wanted that perfect scene, that perfect girl, he wanted her so much it made his heart ache and his stomach do flips. He wanted her to be standing holding their baby, and she'd look up at him and their eyes would meet and she'd smile... 

His dreams suddenly dropped as TK walked over to her and smiled. She smiled back, but there was something in her smile that made Matt think. She glanced over at him, and their eyes met. He held the gaze for a second, before turning to Izzy. 

Kari frowned. Matt had had such a strange expression, an expression so candid and real that she'd almost blushed. She let Mimi take back her baby and watched Matt chat animatedly to Izzy. Almost as if he became aware of her watching, he glanced at her, jerked his head almost inperceptively toward the table, then turned back to Izzy. She frowned with puzzlement. Tai's fiance Amelia came over with a plate of refreshments for her guests, before moving on. Kari headed towards the table, and noticed Matt detach himself from Izzy and follow her. 

"So?" he asked as he reached the table. 

"So what?" she replied, getting a cup of punch. 

"Did you ask him about-?" 

"Yes." 

"And?" 

"He said it belonged to a friend." Matt muttered something under his breath that Kari didn't quite catch. She glanced at him, but his face revealed nothing. 

"What are you going to do?" he whispered. 

"Nothing," she replied casually. 

"Nothing? Why not?" he asked quietly, looking angry. "He lied, can't you tell?" 

"I have no proof that his story isn't true, Matt. Shouldn't you be more supportive of your brother?" 

"Well yeah but- oh forget it. It's your decision. I hope it works for you." He headed off again, frowning slightly, but his frown disappeared as Joe came over and asked him how his music was coming along. The two guys walked off, talking. Kari watched him go, a sinking feeling in her stomach as she was assailed with new doubts about TK. 

"Kari? Are you alright?" TK was at her elbow, looking concerned. She smiled reassuringly. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." 

"You wanna come outside with me?" he asked, indicating the balcony. She shook her head. 

"No, I don't really feel like it." She gave TK a tiny smile and headed off to say hi to Cody. TK watched her go, feeling dissatisfied. 

~*~ 

"Bye Tai, bye Amelia! Thanks for the great dinner!" Kari waved to them as she headed out of the door. TK was walking next to her. 

"So Kari. What's up?" Kari looked at him, and shook her head. As they walked to the car, TK rested his hand on her butt and whispered, "I'll make it up to you tonight." She stopped moving and turned around. Suddenly the idea of TK in bed with her really put her off him. 

"No thanks TK. I'm staying here tonight." She walked up to the door again, back to Tai who was looking confused, but he let her in. Amelia took her off to set up a bed on the sofa. 

"But Kari, I-" TK started to say, but Tai ran over to him and grabbed his shirt. 

"I don't know what you've done to upset her, but if you hurt her I am going to make you very sorry. Good night, Takeru." He let go of TK and headed inside, leaving behind a very bewildered TK. He walked down to his car. Matt was leaning on it, waiting for him. TK looked up, hoping for support, but Matt didn't look too friendly. 

"What did I do, Matt?" TK asked quietly. Matt shook his head. 

"Don't ask me. Ask the girl who's heart you just broke. Nice going, little bro." He patted TK's shoulder and headed off into the night. TK turned after him, feeling hurt and rejected. 

"Matt! Why? You as well?" Matt paused and looked back over his shoulder. 

"TK, you have a very wonderful girl. You are very lucky to have her. I wouldn't spoil it if I were you." He continued on. TK watched him go, feeling worse. 


	3. Secrets

**CHAPTER 3**

Kari woke up on Tai's sofa. She felt a little uncomfortable and cramped, but refreshed. Shee vaguely heard the doorbell ring, and Amelia go to answer it. 

"Hello? Oh hi! Come on in!" 

"Thanks." Kari's ears pricked at the sound of Matt's voice. 

"Well! We didn't expect you to drop by. Talk quietly, Kari's asleep on the sofa." 

"Will do, Amelia. Is she okay?" 

"As good as can be expected after a nasty event like that happened. I know TK isn't a bad guy, he's just, you know, a little dense sometimes." Kari heard Matt mumble agreement, and heard Tai's faint call from the bedroom. 

"Excuse me a second. Coming honey!" She heard Amelia leave the room. There was silence for a while, then Kari heard Matt walk over and sit down in the armchair next to her. 

"Kari? Are you awake?" he whispered. Kari kept her eyes shut. She heard Matt sigh. 

"Kari, I'm sorry TK is such an ass. He hasn't told me anything, but-" he sighed. "I wish-" he sighed again. "I'm not saying this right." He remained silent for a while, and Kari debated whether or not to'wake up'. Then Matt spoke again. "You look very beautiful when you sleep. You're like an angel on earth." Kari's mind whirled. Matt? No way! 

"Matt?" Tai walked in. Matt looked up. 

"Oh, morning Tai! Sorry to come so early." 

"It's fine, Matt really! What can I do you for?" She heard the guys walk away, talking. Kari opened her eyes and sat up. 

"I have to go home." 

Matt started at the sound of Kari's voice. He and Tai looked at her. Her hair was all ruffled, and the pajamas she'd borrowed off Amelia were too big which made her look smaller and more delicate. Matt felt the urge to hold her tight, to take care of her and protect her always. He watched as she gathered her clothes and headed to the bathroom, then emerge dressed and ready to go. 

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Tai, it gave me time to get my head together." 

"No probs, sis. Anytime." She headed for the door. Matt stepped after her. 

"I'll give you a lift home, if you like. I was going anyway." She turned back and looked at him. Then she smiled and nodded. 

"I'd like that. Thanks." Matt smiled back. 

"See ya later tonight then Tai?" 

"Yeah dude, sure." They did a silly handshake that they'd done since high school, slapped high fives and then Matt left. 

"So Kari, are you going to let him off?" 

"I dunno." They walked the rest of the way to Matt's bomb car in silence. The car trip was silent too, but Matt snuck glances at her every now and again. Kari noticed and glanced back. When their eyes met time after time, Matt couldn't help but laugh. 

"This is rediculous!" he laughed. Kari giggled, a sweet sound that made Matt's spine tingle. After that, every time they made eye contact in the car, Matt would smirk and Kari would grin foolishly. 

_~This is stupid Kari! What are you doing? You're acting like a silly school girl, that's what!~ _she mentally chided herslf, and glanced at Matt. He glanced back, and snorted with holding in laughter. That made Kari really laugh. Then Matt pulled over the car. Kari stopped laughing. Matt sighed. 

"I have to do this." 

"I know." 

Silence. Then Kari gathered her nerve and got out of the car. Matt got out too. 

"Don't let him mess you around." Kari smiled nervously. 

"Okay. Thanks Matt." She walked inside and took the elevator up to their flat. Took out her keys. Unlocked the door. And went in. 

"TK?" Takeru looked up from the TV. 

"Oh. Hi, Hikari." Kari walked past him to their room. She put her bag down on her half of the bed and looked at the photo next to her bed. They looked so happy- they'd been happy. Just moved in. Only 18. So sure it was the right thing to do. Kari found herself wishing she had waited, like her mother had wanted. 

_~I don't love him. I don't want to be in this relationship.~_

It hit her suddenly, suddenly realising something she'd already known. 

"But what am I to do?" 

"Kari?" TK stood in the doorway, looking slightly messed up. 

"Takeru. This isn't working. I don't trust you any more." _~There. I said it.~_

"What?" 

"Didn't you hear me?" 

"Yeah, I did, but-" 

"TK, go away. Go get drunk with Davis or something." Kari turned her back back to TK, picking up her book. TK scrunched his hands into fists. 

"Fine." She heard him stomp out, and the front door slam shut, before she let herself burst into tears. 

Downstairs in the street, Matt sat in his car, watching Kari's apartment door. He saw TK leave. Then he got out of the car and headed up. 


	4. Passion

**CHAPTER 4**

Matt rested his hand on the door handle, trying to decide whether or not to go in. He turned the handle, and to his surprise it wasn't locked, so he went in. 

"Kari?" he called quietly, then heard sobbing from the next room. Not loud, heart-breaking sobbing, just the quiet crying of someone who's feeling very down. He slipped his shoes off and shut the door. Walking to the door to her bedroom, he paused and looked in. Kari was face down on her bed, all scrunched up, crying. Matt's heart was wrung with sadness as he watched the woman he loved cry over his baby brother. Steeling himself, he stepped into the room. 

"If that's you TK, I told you to bugger off," came her muffled voice from the duvet. 

"No, it's not TK. It's me. Matt." He came forward towards the bed. Kari sat up quickly, wiping her eyes. 

"Matt! How... nice." She tried to look welcoming and failed miserably. 

"The door was open, and I was just passing," he muttered, sitting down next to her on the bed. She sniffed. "What's the matter?" 

"I just told TK, my boyfriend of four years, that I couldn't see him any more," she replied softly, more tears escaping. She looked down, unwilling to meet Matt's sympathetic gaze. Without a word, he put his arms about her, pulling her into a tender hug. She didn't resist, just turned to him for support. He let her cry into his jumper, stroking her hair and dropping kisses on her head. 

"There there, it'll be okay," he soothed. "You'll find someone who loves you." 

"Thank you Matt. You're always there when I need you," she whispered. Matt put a hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, then allowed herself to be pulled into a soft kiss. His lips were soft and warm, enticing her to react. She found herself responding warmly. TK's kisses had been great then, but lately, they'd been lacking something. Maybe it wasn't TK though. Maybe it was her. Maybe she'd had a change of heart and this was it. 

Matt's heart leaped as their lips met. He was surprised at the warmth of her response, but pleased she hadn't rejected him. He moved his hand to her cheek, carressing her skin gently with his thumb. She moved her mouth against his, and brought her body closer too. She hadn't felt so loved since the first time she and TK had been together. He wrapped his other arm protectively around her waist, pulling her closer still. Kari smiled against Matt's lips. He pulled away a little. 

"What?" he breathed. 

"Nothing," she replied, and moved her head against his, kissing him again. At the same time she moved her arms around his neck, preventing him escaping. The kiss was fast turning passionate and powerful, both members finding their blood rushing and hearts beating faster. Matt slipped one hand up the back of her shirt, gently moving his fingers in circles, creating ripples of shivers across Kari's skin. She sighed and moved closer, playing with the hair on the back of his neck, twisting it between her fingers. Matt's other hand moved from her cheek to her waist, his fingers trying to find a way under her clothes to join his other hand, finally managing to find a way and starting to massage her belly, working slowly upwards until it cupped her breast. She kissed back harder, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and him responding just as eagerly. She ran her hands through his hair, twining it around her fingers, loving the warm soft feel of it. Matt moaned softly into her mouth. 

"Well. So this is it. I wondered." 

Matt and Kari broke apart like a shot. TK stood in the doorway, his face like a thundercloud. Matt stood up quickly, his hands out in a peaceful gesture. 

"TK, it wasn't- I didn't mean for it- I couldn't-" His half starts at excuses were cut off as TK slugged him in the jaw. Matt stumbled back, his face pounding. Kari stood up too. 

"TK! YOU HORRIBLE.... BRUTE!" Matt smiled inwardly. _~That's my Kari. She's so nice mannered. Partly why I love her so much.~_ He put a hand on Kari's arm to reassure her. TK's eyes flashed and he kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt reeled, winded. While he was dazed, TK landed an upper cut on his mouth. He went down like a sack of bricks. Kari stared at TK, open mouthed, but before she could speak, Matt did. 

"I guess I deserved that," he said, gingerly touching his lip. "I'd better go." 

"Yeah. You'd better." TK watched Matt pass by and walk out of the front door, before he turned to Kari. She was staring at TK, her eyes angry and hurt. He looked back, angry at her too. 

"TK, you had no right to-" TK turned to eye up Kari. 

"Didn't I? How long has this been going on Kari? One month? Two? I know you weren't when you agreed to move in with me." Kari scowled. 

"Yeah well, you aint no angel either, Takeru. Who did those panties really belong to?" She met his stare, not contradicting his comment about Matt. TK stared back, angry. 

"So they were mine. Well, not mine. But they belonged to Della. I got a little drunk a while ago and she followed me home. Now it's my turn. How long have you been shagging Matt?" Kari made no comment. "My own brother, Kari, my own fucking brother!" His voice was rising with his fury. "You were fucking my fucking brother!" Kari suddenly stepped forward and slapped TK sharply across the face. 

"For your information, I never even held hands with him like that before today. So you can get off you bloody high horse and stop lording it over me!" she spat. TK stared at her, not really wanting to believe what she was saying. "Perhaps I _should_ have done what you said, Takeru. I'd probably be a lot happier!" She started to gather up her things, throwing them in a bag. When she was done she picked up her handbag and keys and went to go out. TK blocked her way. 

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. 

"None of your damn business," she said shortly, before pushing past him and heading out of the apartment to her car. TK stood at the door to his apartment and watched her get in her car and drive away, feeling very hurt, alone, and angry. 


	5. Support

**CHAPTER 5**

Kari drove straight ahead,letting her instincts guide her. She hadn't been going very long when she saw a blonde figure walking ahead of her. She pulled the car over and tooted the horn. He looked around, and smiled shyly when he sasw her. 

"Hey! Wanna lift?" she called from the car. He nodded and walked over, and climbed in the front passenger seat. She pulled out and started to drive. Matt sat in silence, watching the cars go by on his side. He remembered the car trip just hours before, when they'd been laughing. Now it was silence. 

Kari turned on the radio. She flicked channels while the lights were red, but found nothing good. Finally she turned it off. The car started forward across the intersection. 

"Where are you going?" asked Matt at last. Kari shrugged. 

"I'm taking you home I guess," she replied. 

"Oh. Alright." Silence. "Sooooo, what did TK say to you?" he asked quietly. Kari thumped the steering wheel. 

"Oh, that moron just accused me of sleeping with you for ages behind his back, and I yelled at him about the panties and walked out. I am NEVER going to sleep in the same bed as him ever again." She pulled over and turned off the engine. Matt looked up out of the window at his apartment building. 

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on or something, give me a call, 'k?" he said, before opening the door. Kari glared stonily at him. "What?" She said nothing. "WHAT?" 

"You're going to just walk out? And leave me with nothing but a memory of-" She paused, not sure what exactly to say. The corners of Matt's mouth turned up into a smile, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

"I don't think now is the right time for this, do you? I'll see you later." Kari watched as he strolled off up to the escalator. As he stepped in, he gave her a wink and a smile and then the doors shut. Kari just sat there for a moment, staring at the closed doors, then started the car again. _Where to, Kari?_ She pulled out her cell phone, but her mother didn't pick up, so she headed to Tai's place instead. Tai welcomed her in, promising her a place to stay for a while. 

"I have to go out, but I'll be back later, okay?" he called, heading out. Amelia waved. 

"Later!" He'd hardly been gone a minute when the phone rang. Amelia picked it up. Kari stared at the phone, half afraid it was Matt or TK. 

"Hello? Yes? What's that?" Amelia was silent for a while, then she quietly put down the phone and turned to face Kari. Kari's face went pale. 

"TK?" she mouthed. Amelia nodded. 

"What happened really Kari? All I managed to discover from him was that he caught you having sex with Yamato, or something along those lines. What happened?" She went and sat down next to Kari. Kari stared for a second, then slowly burst into tears. She got the story out in between sobs, telling everything she knew. Amelia looked sympathetically at her. 

"Poor you. You're all mixed up! I think you need a break from both of them, to get your head straight." 

"I never want to be with Takeru again!" cried Kari forcefully. 

"And that's okay! You don't have to!" Amelia hugged her. "You can stay here for a while. In fact, you could house sit for us while we're on our honeymoon in a couple of weeks. Does that sound good?" Kari nodded. Silence fell between them. 

Finally Kari whispered, "You can't tell Tai about me and Matt, please, don't tell him. Not yet. I want to tell him, when the time is right." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 


	6. Wedding

**CHAPTER 6**

Tai looked across the guests at the wedding. 

"Do you think it'll be okay?" he asked Matt for the hundredth time. 

"Yes! Now stop fussing!" scolded Matt, brushing off Tai's shoulders and straightening his bow tie. Matt was Tai's best man, and he felt that his primary job was to keep Tai calm. At the moment he felt okay. Behind him he could hear Mimi showing off her baby to anyone who would take the time to look. Joe was trying to shush her. 

_DUUU DUN DA-DAAAAA...._

"The music's started!" yelped Tai. 

"I know!" replied Matt. "Now stay focused!" He patted Tai's shoulder and watched the wedding procession begin up the aisle. Amelia looked positively gorgeous, as all brides do. Behind her walked her best friend as maid of honour, and behind her as bridesmaid walked Kari. Her face was rosy, and her hair was pulled up elegantly into a pretty bun, all curled. Her dress of soft pastel pink suited her perfectly, bringing out her perfectness, the warmth in her eyes, her perfect rosebud lips... 

Matt felt himself begin to get light-headed. _~No,~_ he told himself, _~this is Tai's big day. And I won't ruin it for him or his sister.~ _He looked away from Kari, purposely not wanting to see her for fear of his feelings. 

Kari looked up the aisle, looking at Tai. Her brother looked stressed, and his face had gone red at the sight of his new bride. Her eyes were drawn to Matt standing next to him. He was staring resolutely at the floor, not shifting. Kari frowned a little. _~Why won't he look at me?~_

"You may now kiss the bride," intoned the minister. Tai turned to his bride, and, confidence now restored by Davis fainting and him not, kissed Amelia. Everyone clapped and cheered. Tai's mother was crying from the front row, his dad trying to calm her. Kari smiled and clapped, happy for her brother's love. She looked across at Tai, and then past him. Matt too was clapping and smiling. His gaze shifted, and their eyes met. Soft brown eyes looked into clear blue eyes, and around them the world froze. Kari took a step closer to him... 

"Kari!" Yolei grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm so happy!" Kari lost eye contact with Matt, and when she looked back he was slapping Tai's back. Kari allowed herself to be dragged away. 

~*~ 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Tai and Amelia cut the cake. Matt, sitting next to Tai, stood and tapped the microphone. 

"Hi! I'm glad everyone could make it to my best friend's wedding. And no, I'm not going to run off with the bride. It's a great honour to be able to make this speech for him. I'm Matt, his best friend. You probably wouldn't believe it, but we used to hate each other. It's true!" he said to the scoffing people. "When we first met he thought I was a stuck up, full-of-myself prick, and I thought he was an annoying, idiotic jackass. And now I know him better, I know it's true." He grinned as everyone laughed. "We've been friends for a very long time, since we were 11 or 12. Since then we've been through thick and thin together, we've even been in some pretty life-threatening situations. But through it all we've stuck by each other. And I know that he'd want me to be happy in my future, just as much as I am wishing him all the best with his marriage. Amelia is a wonderful woman, and I know she'll be good to you Tai." Here he turned and gave Tai a thumbs up. "My family and his family have been pretty close, not just us two but our siblings as well, We've been through... a lot.... together...." Matt's voice trailed off as he looked into the audience and TK, who was staring sullenly at the tablecloths, tracing patterns with his finger. Matt then glanced at Kari, who met his gaze. He was suddenly filled with a longing for her, an incredible powerful longing that was very difficult to fight. He suddenly realised that everyone was waiting, then he cleared his throat and continued. "Tai, you're a great best bud, I wouldn't give you up for anything. Good luck Amelia, you'll need it." And on that note he clapped the bride and groom with everyone else and stepped off the podium to sink down in his seat. He sighed heavily. He knew he loved Kari now, more than anything. He just wanted to be with her, but how could he? He couldn't without alienating his brother and possibly his best friend too in the process. What to do, what to do? 

The dinner passed in a blur of good food and good conversation. It wasn't long before the music had started up and the bride and groom headed out for the opening dance. Matt watched them, leaning on his hands on the table. 

"They're a lovely couple aren't they?" commented a female voice by his side. Matt looked around, slightly startled out of his thoughts. Sora sat next to him, smiling softly. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they are." He smiled back at the redhead, taking his elbows off the table. Sora nodded. 

"So. What's the matter? I know something's up. Tai's told me some things, like Kari and TK's break-up, but I don't know how you're involved in all this. Come on, you can trust me," she said, looking inquisitive, but not pushy. Matt sighed, unsure what to say. 

"I don't know how to start. I guess- well, I aggravated the break-up. It was going to happen, I think, but I made it worse. I shouldn't have gone in there, tried to comfort her... and when TK came back..." He stared into nothing, seeing the moment over again in his mind. "I shouldn't have gone to her. I should have waited for the difficulties to blow over, for both of them to move on, for TK's feelings to fade." He buried his face in his hands. "I'm so stupid." Sora rubbed his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic squeeze. 

"I know how you feel about her. I admit I was jealous for a while after we broke up, all those years ago, because you couldn't get over her." 

"Yeah, and know I've lost her for ever and I've ruined everything." 

"Don't say that, Matt." Sora said with a slight frown. "You haven't. There's still a chance to fix it. Tell her your feelings, Matt. Tell her you love her. Tell her everything." Matt moved his hands away from his face to look her in the eye. She nodded slightly. Matt smiled and hugged his ex-girlfriend. 

"Thanks, Sora. You're a real friend." He kissed her cheek and rose to his feet, heading off across the floor towards Kari's table. Sora watched him go, glad he would finally be happy with her- hopefully. She crossed her fingers and turned to talk to Mimi. 

"Excuse me, ladies." Kari looked up from her conversation with Yolei. Matt stood there, a look of calm composure on his face. Yolei giggled. Kari wished she would shut up. It made her feel young and stupid. Matt smiled. 

"May I have this dance, Miss Hikari?" he asked with a bow, holding out his hand to her. Kari took his hand and rose to her feet. 

"Why thank you good sir." Matt escorted her out onto the dance floor, putting one hand on her waist and holding her hand in his other. Kari looked up at him, a soft flush colouring her cheeks. 

"I'm here to have a good time, Kari. Which I assume you do also. So come on! Shake your grove thing, baby!" It was such an unexpected comment that Kari laughed aloud, and, like a cheap romantic movie, the perfect song began to play. The rest of the night was a whirl of fun. Matt even got up on the stage a rattled off a couple of numbers, to Kari's delight. As the night drew to a close, Matt held Kari gently in his arms, softly dancing to the slow music. 

"Thanks Matt. That was a blast," she murmured into his chest. She felt his grip tighten slightly in response. They swayed in silence until the end of the night. Matt escorted Kari to her car. As he leaned in to kiss her cheek, he whispered in her ear, "I love you." Kari's head came up, but he was already walking away with a wave. Kari watched him go in wonder. Did he mean that? 

Takeru watched them part. He'd been watching them all night, and he felt sad as he realised that any slim chance he might have had with making up with Kari had slipped out of his grasp as his brother twirled her on the dance floor. A look on set determination came across his face. 

"No Matt. You can't have her that easily. Have the last four years been worth nothing? I loved her first." And with that silent promise to the wind, he turned and headed off into the night. 


	7. Confrontation

**Chapter Seven**

"Thanks Kari!" Tai said as he and Amelia moved their luggage toward the front door. "What would we do without you?" 

"Now there's some food in the freezer for you if you want, in fact you can help yourself to anything, except for the tomatoes cos I'm saving them to make sauce out of. Be sure to turn everything off at the wall when you go out, I don't want the place to burn down. Oh, the hot water takes about two minutes to come through when you turn on the tap, so don't get impatient, and the pressure is quite hard, so be carefull. And-" 

"Alright Amelia! I know how to live in a house!" laughed Kari, propelling her sister-in-law out of the door. "Have a good time!" She waved to them until they had driven out of sight, then turned and flopped down on the sofa. 

"What shall I do first?" she mused to herself. "Party? Friends around? Trash the place? Meh." She ended up pulling out Tai's PlayStation 2 and amusing herself for hours. 

Matt pulled on a shirt, doing up the front buttons. He was off to a job interview, for the first time in a long time. For some reason he felt more of a need to be responsible, and this interview was the first step in that direction. Pulling on his tie, he tried to brush his teeth at the same time to little success. Finally he ran a comb through his hair and did up his laces. 

"Right. All ready." He took a deep breath and stepped out of the front door- just as the phone rang. Cursing under his breath, he quickly dashed back in. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

_"Hi Matt."_

"TK." 

_"I need to talk to you Matt."_

"Well, not now, I'm heading out to- to the shop," he said, making it up. He didn't want anyone to know about this yet. 

_"Well, I'll come round this evening, shall I?"_

"Um, yeah, that sounds good. Listen, I gotta dash, so I'll se ya, 'k?" 

_"Yeah. Ciao."_

"Bye." Matt dashed out of the door, only just managing to hang up first. On his end, TK placed the reciever back in the cradle. 

"Sure, Yamato. Shop. Right. You're going to Kari and I'm going to get there first." 

Matt stepped out of the music store feeling on Cloud Nine. He'd got the job! His smile went from ear to ear, and he felt so good! There was only one thing that could top this off. He walked to his car, smiling at all the people he passed, who all thought he was weird and smiled back to humour him. He jumped in his car and pulled out, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the radio. "She loves you, yeah yeah yeah," he sang loudly, and he didn't care who heard. Finally he pulled into a carpark near Tai's apartment and jumped out, tossing the keys into his pocket. His car was a bomb, but he didn't care. He liked it because he'd bought it with his own money. Whistling, he headed up to Tai's apartment door, and knocked on it. He waited, and waited... Finally it opened. Kari looked out warily, looking a little roughed up. 

"Matt?" she said. She hadn't been expecting him. Matt grinned. 

"Guess what?" he exclaimed, grinning fit to burst. Without waiting for a reply, he burst out, "I got a job! At the Music Store on the main street. You know the one. Whaddya think? They said they liked my expertise in the area. Cool huh?" He paused, waiting for a reply. Kari forced a smile. 

"That's great. Matt, really. Listen, I've gotta go do something, so I'll see you later, right?" she said in a voice of too-politeness. Matt's smile dimmed. 

"What's the matter, Kari?" 

"Nothing, I just-" Matt pushed the door open, his smile vanishing all together as he saw who Kari was trying to hide. 

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. TK smirked. 

"I could ask you the same thing," he drawled in reply. Kari gulped and looked from one to the other. 

"Please, don't fight because of me," she tried to say, but it came out as more of a squeak. Matt stepped past her into the room. 

"Aren't you looking smart today," sneered TK. Matt wore a look of calm composure. 

"Yes, I just had a job interview," he replied with the came clipped formality. "You'll be pleased to know I got the job." TK's face abruptly lost any friendly calmness it may have had to start with. 

"Listen Matt, you can't just waltz in here and take whoever's girl you like? It's not on! I loved Kari first! I was with her first! She agreed to move in with me, not you, Matt! It's not fair! Why do you get to love her? You are always taking my stuff! Just cos I've got her, you want her! It's not fair!" he yelled, going a little red in the face. Matt smirked. 

"Not fair? Hell, TK, life isn't fair! Do you think it was fair when my parents took away the only brother I had, the only one I loved, and then I could hardly see him ever again? Was it fair that Whalemon had to die to save us? Was it fair that- that the entire weight of saving the Digiworld was on OUR shoulders? A bunch of kids? Was it fair on Sora that I had to break up with her because I was in love with someone else? No!" He stopped, realised what he'd said, and went equally as red as TK. "Okay, I didn't mean to say that last one. Well. I kinda threw myself in the deep end that time." TK looked at Matt, incredulous. 

"You've loved her since you were fifteen?" he said, then shook himself. "That's not the point. The point is, I was here first." 

"You may have been. I acknowledge that. But I think the decideding factor is not me, and not you." He turned at look at Kari. "Well? I hate to have to do this, but, it's your choice." Both males looked expectantly at Kari, TK more pleading, and Matt more accepting of whatever he'd hear. Kari gaped as she looked from one to the other. 

"Choose? How can I choose?" she wimpered. 

"You must," said TK decisively. "It's the only way." 

"But I don't want to!" She looked from one to the other. "I love you both!" _Do you?_ asked her inner conscience. _You know the answer to that._

Well, maybe, I love one in a different way to the other. But how to make the choice? 


	8. Separation

**CHAPTER Eight** _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, and "I'd Do Anything" is a song by Simple Plan, so I don't claim it at all._

Kari walked slowly down the pavement, glancing up every so often. The sky was still grey, the world hadn't ended. But TK just about had. She'd cut herself off from both. Her head said it wouldn't be fair. Her heart was crying. She wanted him so much- but there was no going back now. Neither would have her, and that was that. 

She got in her car, and drove away, leaving that part of her life behind. 

*~*Six Months Later*~* 

"I'm home!" Kari walked into her flat and dropped her keys in the dish. Her flatmate, Paula, poked her head around the wall. 

"Hey girrrl! About time too! How come you have to study so hard at that school place anyway?" Kari rolled her eyes. 

"I'm studying at UNIVERSITY so I can have a future, unlike you," she said, flopping down on the couch. Paula flipped her head. 

"I have a great future, thank you! I'm gonna marry someone rich and famous and eat after-dinner mints off a silver platter for the rest of my life." 

"Uh-huh. Forgive me if I sound like I don't believe you." 

"I will!" Paula laughed and got up. "Tomorrow, I'll tell you who. Then you'll see!" She sauntered off. "I'm going out tonight. I'll be leaving in five, 'k?" 

"Yeah, have a good time," Kari replied, laying back on the sofa and dozing off. 

*** 

Kari woke up with a start, then dashed out to her car. She hadn't meant to doze off like that! And now she'd be late to school! She had no time to change, she just drove. Just as she was pulling up in the student carpark, a song came on the radio. 

_~I'd do anything _

Just to hold you in my arms...~ 

Kari sighed and switched off the radio, got out of the car and went to class, not giving it another thought. 

*** 

_~I just can't put you in the past _

I'd do anything, 

Just to fall asleep with you...~ 

Kari shook her head as she got home again. What a sappy song! She laughed and scoffed at it. How sappy, unrealistic, over the top- 

"Cool, isn't it?" chirped Paula from the sofa. Kari rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah, if you like over-rated sap." She went into the kitchen to get some food. 

"Ueah, well, you should see the singer! He's so hot! And there's an article about him in this week's Teen Hit, not that I usually by this jumk or anything, I just saw him on the cover and HAD to grab it! Want me to read it to you?" 

"No, but you will anyway," Kari murmured, buttering a slice of toast. 

"His fav colour is blue, fave animal is wolf, fave time of year is Spring, hate war and depression, loves friendship and his friends- woah, what a dream boy! Need I go on? He's pro-animal rights, and he wrote his hit single after a girl he once messed up with but still loves! What a BABE! And listen, it says here that Yamato Ishida was born in-" Kari choked. Paula looked up. "I know! I'm gonna marry THIS guy!" Kari shook her head frantically and snatched the magazine away. "Hey! Get your own!" Paula tried to grab it back, when, to her surprise, Kari folded down on the sofa in tears. "Kaz? Whassamatter?" Paula immediately put a concerned arm around Kari's shoulders. "I'm sorry, you can read it if you want, here, don't cry!" Kari shook her head. 

"It's not that," she sobbed. "It's just that-" she broke off, unable to continue. Paula rubbed her back. 

"Come on, tell Paula, she cares. Tell me. It's just that....?" Kari wiped her tears away. 

"Matt l-loved me and I t-turned him down because I didn't thi-ink it would be fair on his stupid b-brother!" she wailed, breaking into sobs again. Paula was all comfort and listened patiently while the whole tale came out. 

"So you let them both go. Woah. Tough call." Kari nodded, still sobby. 

"I miss him like crazy, Paul." 

"I know you do, hon. There's gotta be some way to get you two crazy love-birds back together!" Paula frowned in thought. Kari stared at the photo on the magazine page before her, staring at Matt's brilliant blue eyes and perfect blonde hair that was always just fly-away enough for you to want to run your fingers through it... 

"Oh, Yamato, where are you now? I miss you..." 

A/N: Sorry its been so long, folks. I've been way busy. But I'm gonna finish this or bust! So the next part will be along soon.... I hope! 


End file.
